The Big Longneck Test/Transcript
*'Littlefoot': Swimmer! *'Cera': Splasher! *'Chomper': Splasher! *'Ducky': Splasher! *'Chomper': Splasher! Splasher! *''at Littlefoot, then going underwater'' *'Chomper': Where'd he go? *'Littlefoot': tail pokes Chomper Gotcha! *'Chomper': Aw! *'Petrie': Littlefoot, Littlefoot! *'Chomper': Hi, Petrie! *'Littlefoot': What's going on? *'Petrie': Me, me fly here. See something from sky, Littlefoot must see. *'Littlefoot': What is it? *'Petrie': Oh, it make surprise. Follow me! *''both walk out of the water'' *'Petrie': This way! This way! *''walks to [[Bron] and Shorty, gasping]'' *'Bron': chuckling Hello, Littlefoot. *'Littlefoot': Dad, you're back! to Bron *''theme song'' *''all walk with Littlefoot, Bron, and Shorty'' *'Littlefoot': I'm surprised you and Shorty are back in the Great Valley, Dad. *'Bron': I know what sooner than a regular visit, but... *'Shorty': Littlefoot You do know why your Dad's here, don't you? *'Grandpa': Bron, you're here. *'Grandma': We were beginning to wonder if you were going to make it. *'Grandpa': I've already begun to set up the testing place. *'Littlefoot': Testing place? *'Shorty': Yeah, for the big Longneck test. *'Littlefoot': Huh? *'Grandpa': The big Longneck test is a series of tasks, many young longnecks must face before they reach the time of Great Growing. *'Grandma': It's usually given to a young Longneck by his mother or father. *'Bron': That's why I'm here. *'Littlefoot': So, what do I have to do to pass the big Longneck test? *'Bron': Littlefoot and Shorty Ah, that would be telling. *'Grandpa': The test is designed to see if a Longneck has the qualities needed to someday lead a herd. *'Littlefoot': Whoa. *'Grandma': You better get to sleep early tonight, Littlefoot. *''walks away by sleeping'' *'Bron': Grandma's right. At the first sign of the bright circle, we'll head out to the testing place. *''longnecks eat leaves from a tree, then Shorty walks to Littlefoot'' *'Shorty': Littlefoot What's the matter, Littlefoot? Nervous about the test? *'Littlefoot': A little. I really want to pass this test, but I wish I had more time to prepare. *'Shorty': Bron says that the kind of test, you're either ready for or not. *'Littlefoot': laughing That sounds like something Ruby might say. *'Shorty': Well, I think you're lucky. I really want to take the test with Bron won't let me. *'Grandma': Shorty It will be your turn soon, Shorty. *'Bron': Once you're ready. *'Shorty': But I'm ready now. *'Littlefoot': Uh, maybe you could give Shorty the test today. Instead of me. *'Bron': It's time, Littlefoot. Let's go. *''all walk with Littlefoot and Shorty'' *'Shorty': I am ready to be a leader. his eyes *'Grandma': Why don't I take you over to the watering place? You can play with Littlefoot's friends. *'Bron': Yeah, okay. away by Grandma I bet I can prove to Littlefoot's friends. I'm ready to be a leader. away *''to Ruby, Chomper, Ducky, Cera, and [[Spike], playing in the water, by Petrie, then gasping]'' *'Petrie': Everybody, look! Here come Grandma Longneck with Shorty! *''both walk'' *'Petrie': Hi. *'Ducky': Hello, Shorty. *'Spike': Hi. *'Shorty': Hi. *'Grandma': Shorty has come to play with you while Littlefoot's off with his father. *'Ducky': Oh, that's great. *''all clap'' *'Grandma': Thank you, children. away *'Ducky': Come and join us, Shorty. We are playing "Swimmer and Splasher" now. *'Shorty': his head No, thanks. I can play "Swimmer and Splasher" anytime. But while I'm here in the Great Valley, I want to see the great stone walker. *'Ruby': The great stone walkover? *'Shorty': Yeah. Littlefoot told me about a last tomorrow was here. It stretches high above the fast-water. I can't wait to walk across it. *'Cera': Uh, I'm not sure we want to. *'Chomper': Sounds like fun. An adventure! *'Shorty': Yeah. And Littlefoot's told us how you all love to go on adventures. *''["Adventuring" begins]'' *'Shorty': singing I want to go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring. I want to go adventuring to the stone walkover, now! *'Ducky': singing But do you even know the way? *'Cera': singing A walk like that could take all day? *'Petrie': singing We know a very far away. *'Shorty': singing I'm not that slow. *'Cera': Hmm. *'Shorty': singing Follow me, I'll take you there, and we'll be back with time to spare. *'Chomper': singing We'll never know unless we go. *'Shorty': singing So we not go adventuring, adventuring, there's just one thing. You know I'm gonna watch you all to do! *'All': singing You want to have us all go there with you. *'Chomper': singing I want to go adventuring too. *'Shorty': Come on. It'll be fun. Everyone, follow me. *'Cera': Why would we follow you? *'Shorty': Ah, because... because I've already taken the big longneck test. *'Chomper': You have? *'Shorty': Of course, and that means I'm ready to leave my herd on an adventure. *'Cera': So now or his herd? *'Ducky': Excuse me, Shorty, but the stone walkover is that way. *'Shorty': I knew that. Uh, I was just gonna take a drink first. a drink *'Ducky': I am not so sure you would be able to find the walkover by himself. *'Cera': Yeah, well, if he gets lost, the we won't have to deal with him. *'Chomper': But I really want to see the great stone walkover too. *'Cera': around Oh, all right. Hey, Shorty. Wait for us. We'll go with you. *'Shorty': That's right. Follow me. *''to Littlefoot and Bron'' *'Bron': Here we are, son. *'Littlefoot': Now, can you tell me what the big longneck test is? *'Bron': The test is comprised of three seperate tasks. Each task ends when you find a red tree star. *'Littlefoot': A red tree star? Okay. *'Bron': Now, the first task is a difficult path that will test your strength, indurance, and courage. You'll need to reach the top of flat mountain to complete the task. *'Littlefoot': Uh, okay. gasps, then he climbs up, trying to climp up to the top Gotta get to the top. Whoa! slides down *'Bron': Littlefoot! *''continues sliding down, holding on a cliff, trying to climb up'' *'Littlefoot': I'm okay, Dad! *'Bron': Do you want to come down? *'Littlefoot': No. to climb up I know I can do this! climbs up, then climbing up a top I made it, and there's a red tree star. the red tree star, muffled speaking And while you say, "no", I can just slide down. *''back to Shorty, Ruby, Chomper, Cera, Ducky, and Spike, with a bee buzzing'' *'Chomper': Oh, boy! A yellow buzzers! to the hive with bees, then eating a fly *'Shorty': That's disgusting. *'Cera': You get use to it. *'Shorty': I can't go on an adventure with someone that eats like that. *'Chomper': with bees inside You can't? the mouth, showing bees inside *'Shorty': No way. away *'Chomper': But I want to see the great stone walkover too. *'Ruby': It's okay, Chomper. Let's you and I go to the great stone walkover. Everyone else can go as Shorty. *'Cera': Oh, great. Lucky us. then walking away Come on, let's go catch up with Shorty. *''back to Littlefoot, sliding down, holding a tree star'' *'Littlefoot': Whoa! the tree star down Dad, look! I did it! I completed the first task! *'Bron': chuckling Well done, Littlefoot. Now, it's time to move on to the next task. *''both walk down'' *'Bron': The next task is a test of intelligence. You must find the second red tree star, which is hidden within this forest. *'Littlefoot': How'm I gonna do that? *'Bron': You have three clues, the stars have fallen, face the tree fuzz, and root out the problem. *'Littlefoot': The stars have fallen, fave the tree fuzz, root out the problem. How'm I supposed to find a single red star here? looks at a tree star falling down *''back to Shorty, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike'' *'Shorty': There it is. The stone walkover. Now, which way do we go? *'Petrie': Me fly up and see which way best. into the sky *'Ducky': I think I would like to rest for a while. I would. I would. down *'Shorty': Well, fine. If you're gonna rest, I'll lead everyone else without you. *'Cera': What? You can't just leave them behind too. *'Shorty': Watch me. away *'Ducky': It is okay. We will meet you there. *'Shorty': Bet you can't keep up with me. Are you too afraid? *'Cera': Afraid? while walking up to Shorty *'Petrie': Cera, Shorty, you taking long way. *'Cera': How could Shorty possibly pass the leadership test? *'Petrie': Maybe a test for bad leaders. *''back to Littlefoot and Bron'' *'Littlefoot': The stars have fallen, face the tree fuzz, root out the problem. Hey, that tree doesn't have any tree stars. The stars have fallen. Wait. If this tree doesn't have any tree stars, how'm I supposed to find a red tree star here? Stars have fallen, face the tree fuzz. Tree fuzz! And it's only growing on one side of the tree! Now, root out the problem. Let's see. at the stem, and another tree star The red tree star! the tree star down *'Bron': Well done, Littlefoot. Now, you can move on to the final task. down *''back to Shorty, Cera, and Petrie, walking up, panting'' *'Ducky': What taking you so long? *'Shorty': Well, uh, we decided to take the adventure as way up. *'Cera': Yeah, right. growls *''walks away by Cera, looking at a waterfall'' *'Petrie': Careful, Shorty. You don't want to get too close. *'Shorty': This walkover doesn't look that high. *'Ducky': Oh, but it is. It is very, very high. *'Shorty': Huh? You're all just scaredy-eggs, but I'm not. falls closer to the water *'All': Shorty! *''hangs on the vine with the mouth, then he continues falling down in the waterfall while hanging on the vine, then spinning around, then they try to get Shorty back up, by pulling down'' *'Littlefoot': Ruby and Chomper headed this way! Me go ask them for help! down *''back to Littlefoot and Bron'' *'Bron': Your final task is to find a safe way across the fire pit. *'Littlefoot': So, what longneck quality is this suppose to test? *'Bron': I can't tell you. That's part of the test. *'Littlefoot': Well, I might be able to use those rocks to get across, but the fire bubbles might burst onto the rocks, so it's not a very safe way across. Oh, there must be some other way. *''back to Shorty, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Ruby and Chomper, trying to get Shorty back up'' *'Ruby': We're here to help you help Shorty. *''continue trying to pull Shorty up'' *'Chomper': Looks like you can use it. *'Ducky': Oh, yes, yes, yes. *'Cera': Can we pull already? *''both grab the vine, then they all help get Shorty back up'' *'Shorty': Phew. Wow. Thanks for your help, everybody. *''all chatter'' *'Ducky': Yes, yes, yes. *'Shorty': Because of all your help, I'm gonna let you two be part of my group. *'Ruby': Uh, gee. *'Chomper': Thanks! *'Spike': Huh? *''back to Littlefoot and Bron'' *'Littlefoot': I'd use logs like that to cross rivers and canyons, but I know if I push the log into the fire pit, it'll catch fire. *''tree star falls into the lava'' *'Littlefoot': That's not very safe, either. I guess it's against the rules to ask for a hint, huh? *''nods, then cut back to Shorty, Ruby, Chomper, Cera, Spike, Ducky, and Petrie'' *'Shorty': Uh, this way, everybody. *'Petrie': That not way back. *'Cera': So, there's no point in telling him, he's too busy leading us to listen. *'Petrie': sighs Me wish Littlefoot here. *'Ruby': Let me see if I can't give our leader, a little leadership. *''all walk down'' *'Ruby': You know, Shorty, sometimes the best leaders know when to let someone else lead. *'Shorty': Really? *'Cera': Uh, sure. *'Ruby': So, maybe you should lead us to show you the way. *'Shorty': Right. As the leader, I want you to tell me to get back. *'Cera': Okay. Follow me. *''all walk down, then cut back to Littlefoot and Bron'' *'Littlefoot': If I can't find a way across this fire pit, I'll feel the test. And I don't want that to happen. by a steam *''["Big Longneck Test" begins]'' *'Littlefoot': singing Big, big longneck test. The very big, big longneck test. It's been tough but kinda fun, I've had to think and climb and run. Now one more task, and I'll have done. The longneck test. walks by looking at a lava, then he continues singing Why is this one so hard to complete, I'll figure it out. There must be a way. singing Crossing bubbling fire by myself, just doesn't seem safe. So how do I do it? singing Big, big longneck test. The very big, big longneck test. If something that I've gotta do, to prove that I'm a leader too. I only hope I make it through. singing The longneck test. Longneck test. *''nods, then Littlefoot looks at a lava'' *'Littlefoot': Maybe. Maybe I could just jump across the fire pit. up, then running, then stops Oh, there's no way I can jump across that big fire pit. I'm sorry, Dad. I just can't find a safe way to do this one. I guess I'm not ready to be a leader, yet. *''nods, then pushing a rock, revealing a red tree star, then taking a red tree star to Littlefoot'' *'Bron': Congratulations, Littlefoot. You've passed the big longneck test. *'Littlefoot': What? But, how? I didn't the fire pit. How could I pass? *'Bron': This test was different than the others. It was a test of judgement. The task was impossible, and you correctly decided not to try it. *'Littlefoot': What if I tried to cross the fire pit? *'Bron': I would've stopped you, and you wouldn't have passed. But even if you fail the test, Littlefoot, I'd still love you. Let's go. *''both walk back'' *'Grandpa': Here they come. *'All': Littlefoot! *''all walk back'' *'Shorty': Did yiu complete the test? *'Bron': Yes, he did. *'Littlefoot': Dad, someday I hope I can lead her just like you. *'Bron': Well, Littlefoot, it seems that you already have your own herd to lead. *'Cera': Oh, great. Another longneck leader. *'Shorty': Hey, Littlefoot, you gotta tell me all about the test. *'Bron': Don't give Shorty any hints, Littlefoot. *'All': Hints? *'Bron': Shorty's not quite ready to take the big longneck test. *'Cera': I'll say he's not ready. Hey, wait. *'Chomper': You mean, he hasn't taken it yet? *'Shorty': Uh, no, but I will, soon. *''lines'' *'Cera': Hmph. Not too soon I hope. *''all laugh'' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts